Secret Love
by Yume Shiroi
Summary: [Oneshot][MiakaxNuriko] Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Nuriko?... Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta, pero... a veces, el que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos, no quiere decir que tengas que estar con esa persona especial...


**Nota Importante:** Los personajes de Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora Yuu Watase.

**Aclaraciones:** Este es un oneshot dedicado a la relación entre MiakaxNuriko. Basado totalmente en los primeros tomos del manga.

**Secret Love**

Era un hermoso día y un joven con apariencia de mujer se encontraba recostado en un hermoso campo, observando el cielo despejado. Pero en realidad, aquel chico no estaba pendiente de lo que había a su alrededor, tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión seria en su rostro. La razón? Una chica que había venido de otro mundo, la cual había decidido convertirse en la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku y a la que él, como Estrella de Suzako, debía proteger.

Pero por qué se encontraba pensando en ella? Desde la muerte de su hermana, él había decidido tomar su lugar, de tal forma que ante los ojos de los demás sería una mujer. Y así, con el tiempo, él también se había adaptado a esa vida, y había olvidado sus sentimientos de hombre, dejando de lado a las mujeres.

También estaba el hecho de que él sentía, aunque fuera un hombre, unos fuertes sentimientos hacia el emperador Hotohori. Sin embargo, había otro sentimiento oculto dentro de él, el cual había florecido desde el primer momento en que vio a aquella joven, pero él no quería admitirlo, no podía!

Así, esa hermosa tarde, el joven estaba recordando todos los momentos vividos con aquella chica, desde que la conoció.

**Flashback**

Una hermosa joven perteneciente a las concubinas del palacio recibió la noticia de que su alteza imperial había encontrado a la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Decidió ir a visitar en persona a su alteza y se enteró que la joven venida de otro mundo, junto a una de las Estrellas de Suzaku, se encontraban en peligro. En ese momento, le dijo a su alteza que ella se encargaría de la situación.

Corrió lo más rápido posible y se encontró con un montón de escombros en donde se suponía se encontraban las personas a las que iba a salvar. Con una fuerza sobre-natural, levantó los escombros sin ningún problema.

Allí, en medio de aquel montón de escombros se encontró con el rostro de una hermosa joven, la cual supuso era la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Realmente se sorprendió de que estuviera viva y algo en el interior de aquella fuerte chica comenzó a nacer, pero no le dio importancia.

- Anda, pero si sigues viva… – dijo la concubina con asombro a la joven que estaba entre los escombros de piedra – Eres una chica con suerte.

La chica, que tenía a un joven apuesto protegiéndola se preguntaba quién sería aquella joven que los había ayudado a salir de entre todos esos escombros.

Luego de que todos estuvieran a salvo y llegada la presencia de su alteza imperial, este dirigió algunas palabras a la concubina de palacio.

- Esa fuerza que has demostrado antes… - comenzó a decir Hotohori (nombre que recibe su alteza imperial).

- Soy Kang-Ling. Me llaman Nuriko, como la Estrella de Suzaku – se adelantó a decir la joven concubina, mostrando el símbolo de Suzaku un poco más abajo del cuello.

- ¿Una mujer? – dijo sorprendida Sacerdotisa – Gracias por ayudarme. Yo soy Miaka Yûki – se presentó, extendiendo una mano para saludarla.

- Es a él a quien quería ayudar… - dijo Nuriko, omitiendo el saludo de Miaka y observando al joven que había protegido a Miaka del peligro.

Así, se acercó al joven y le dio un sorpresivo beso en los labios, dejando a una totalmente sorprendida Miaka.

**Fin del Flashback**

Aquella, definitivamente, no había sido la mejor de sus presentaciones. Pero desde el momento en que vio la cara de inocente que tenía Miaka, no pudo evitar gastarle una broma.

En ese momento, veía una y otra vez reflejado en el cielo, el rostro de sorpresa que tenía Miaka cuando la ayudó a salir de entre todas aquellas piedras. Realmente se veía hermosa y en el momento en que la vio por primera vez su corazón había latido de una forma poco común, pero no le dio mucha importancia, seguramente era por la preocupación y la sorpresa. Ahora, estaba seguro de que aquello había sido por otra razón… aquel rostro lo había cautivado y no podía negárselo aunque quisiera.

Otra escena vino a él…

**Flashback**

Tamahome, el chico al que Nuriko había besado delante de Miaka había escuchado una confesión que hacia la misma a otras doncellas y enseguida fue hasta ella y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

- ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? – le dijo con una mirada asesina - ¡Miaka! – dio media vuelta, al ver que la joven no negaba su pregunta.

- No pienso dejar que vayas con ella – Nuriko había tomado del brazo a Tamahome para detenerlo.

- ¿Es que no ves que Miaka solo pretende ser tu amiga? – Tamahome parecía furioso.

- ¡No puedo ni verla! ¡Está acaparando tu atención y la del emperador! – la chica trataba con todas sus fuerza de que el joven no fuera tras Miaka – Yo llevo casi un año aquí y su alteza no me ha mirado ni siquiera una vez. ¡Ella acaba de aparecer y se lleva toda la atención! ¿Qué demonios le ve el emperador a esa extranjera? Por eso quería vengarme de ella contigo… - Noriko terminó de decir esto con todas sus fuerzas.

- Anda… - la voz de Miaka se hizo presente en aquel lugar – Resulta que te gusta el emperador – la chica apareció ante los presentes, totalmente empapada.

- ¡Miaka! ¿Estás bien? – Tamahome la vio con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo? – Nuriko no se lo podía creer.

- Toma. Como no he encontrado el pendiente te traigo esto a cambio – dijo Miaka, entregándole una hermosa piedra – Es bonita, ¿verdad?

- ¡Que tonta eres! ¿Te has metido en el estanque? Pero si era una mentira…

- Ya lo sabía. Hablas demasiado, has sido tú la que me has dicho que no te permitían salir de las habitaciones de las mujeres.

- ¡No me tomes el pelo! – gritó Nuriko propinándole (dándole) una cachetada a la otra joven.

- ¡Y tú no me pegues! – dijo Miaka devolviéndole el golpe.

**Fin del flashback**

Realmente había sido cruel con ella, le había mentido a Miaka diciéndole que mientras él daba un paseo por la orilla del estanque se le había caído un pendiente muy importante, pero que él no podía ir a buscarlo debido a que no se le permitía salir de las habitaciones por su cuenta. Así, le pidió de favor que le buscara aquel pendiente a la joven, sabiendo perfectamente que esta aceptaría, ya que era muy ingenua.

Para aquel entonces sentía celos de ella y por eso la había engañado con aquello. No podía tolerar que una chica venida de otro mundo acaparara toda la atención del que era su gran amor: el emperador Hotohori. Pero, luego de haberla visto totalmente mojada y que realmente había intentado encontrar el falso pendiente (sabiendo que este no existía), se sintió culpable de lo que había hecho.

Esa chica, sin conocerlo bien, había buscado un pendiente que no existía, se había puesto en peligro para hacerle un favor. Fue la primera persona que le demostraba que era importante y al mismo tiempo, fue la primera persona que se le alzó y dio una cachetada.

Seguramente, desde ese momento, había cambiado su forma de ver a la chica. Aquel gesto tan humano hacia su persona lo había conmovido y la hacía ver de una forma diferente. Comenzó a fijarse más en ella, en su inocencia, en su madurez, en su valentía, en todo.

El chico, no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa chica lo había cambiado totalmente, pero… cómo? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Volvió a recordar otro incidente, en el cual ella había descubierto su verdadera identidad.

**Flashback**

La había visto posada en un árbol, parecía cansada. Decidió darle un empujoncito con Tamahome. De esa forma, si ellos dos tenían una relación, su amado Hotohori se tendría que olvidar de ella e iría a sus brazos… o al menos, esa era la idea inicial.

- Miaka – Nuriko había tomado desprevenida a Miaka – La estás pasando mal, ¿verdad? Te voy a enseñar una cosa – se acercó a ella y le habló al oído – Hay un pequeño manantial en el interior de este bosque.

- ¿Un manantial? – Miaka parecía confundida, por qué le estaría diciendo eso Nuriko?

- Eso es. Hace tiempo oí que tenía propiedades curativas. ¿Qué tal si vas a bañarte? Puede que luego te sientas mejor.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias! No digas nada ni a Tamahome ni a los demás – y así Miaka se alejó hacia los manantiales.

Luego de haberle dicho esto a Miaka, él se acercó cautelosamente a donde se encontraba Tamahome durmiendo y sin previo aviso lo tomó de un pie y se lo llevó a rastras.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces! – Tamahome parecía histérico.

- Tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Miaka: "Reúnete conmigo en el manantial".

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? – dijo un confundido Tamahome.

- Se un hombre y no la hagas quedar mal. ¡Hasta luego!

Luego de aquello, decidió irse al manantial, para ver si su plan surtía el efecto deseado. Cuando llegó, apenas la chica se estaba despojando de sus ropas. Decidió subirse a un árbol y observar la escena desde allí. En la posición en que se encontraba, tenía la mejor vista de la chica y no podía despegar los ojos de ella, sentía una extraña sensación que no lo dejaba apartar la mirada. De pronto el joven se ruborizó al ver a la chica completamente desnuda afrentarse en las aguas del manantial. Qué era lo que le pasaba? Por qué aquella reacción ante la chica? Él no tenía ningún interés por ella… cierto?

Se quedó contemplando un buen rato, hasta que apareció lo que ella llamó una "serpiente". Al verla tan asustada tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarla, pero no podía, eso estaba en sus planes. Enseguida, antes de que él mismo pudiera cometer alguna imprudencia, había llegado Tamahome a rescatarla de la supuesta "serpiente", la cual se dieron cuenta que en realidad era un tronco.

Lamentablemente, sus planes no llegaron a feliz término. Apenas se habían disculpado! Y el torpe de Tamahome se fue sin hacer nada. De la desilusión, el chico calló del árbol en el que se encontraba oculto, y en eso Miaka se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Nu… ¡¿Nuriko!

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que se iban a enrollar… - dijo el joven chasqueando los dedos y cara de desilusión.

- ¿Cómo? ¡AAAH! ¡Lo habías planeado todo!

- Es que es muy fácil enredarte, te lo crees todo.

En eso, la chica se abalanzó contra él, con su cuerpo desnudo completamente mojado. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió nervioso y se ruborizó un poco. Aunque se vistiera como mujer y actuara como una, nunca había tenido un contacto con una mujer de verdad como el que tenía en ese momento. Realmente se sentía algo nervioso, más, porque terminaría descubriendo su pequeño secreto…

- O… ¡Oye, suéltame! – dijo algo nervioso.

- Es que…

La chica comenzó a hablar, tratando de expresarle lo feliz que se sentía porque Tamahome no la odiaba. En el arrebato de emoción, sin querer, abrió el vestido de su "amiga" y pudo observar que a quien estaba abrazando en realidad era un… hombre!

**Fin del flashback**

Al recordar aquella escena no pudo evitar reírse, pues la cara de Miaka había sido muy graciosa y su reacción más aún. Ahora que recordaba aquel acontecimiento, se quedó meditando en la escena en que observaba a la chica desde el árbol. Por qué no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos en ese momento? Definitivamente, era un tonto.

Una cálida brisa pasó por el lugar, moviendo delicadamente las hojas sobre las que se encontraba recostado el joven y haciendo que su cabellera fuera al compás del viento. Aquel lugar era bastante relajante y le hacía sentir muy bien.

De pronto, el chico entrecerró los ojos, mostrando una expresión algo triste. Había vuelto a la realidad, una dura realidad de la que nunca podría escapar. La chica de la que se había dado cuenta estaba enamorado, ya tenía dueño y su amor era recíproco. Muchas veces se había pensado en quitársela, pero no podría, él era un buen compañero y sabía que la amaba demasiado y él nunca haría algo así, sabiendo que también heriría los sentimientos de Miaka.

Sin embargo, algo más vino a su mente, una escena que nunca olvidaría. Aquella vez había sentido una pasión que seguramente no sentiría con otra mujer. Lo que más le había extrañado de aquella vez es que Miaka, la joven Sacerdotisa le había correspondido a sus sentimientos… o habría sido una farsa?... No, él quería creer que fue una mentira, una ilusión producida por sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro que en aquel momento, ella le había transmitido un sentimiento especial.

**Fkashback**

Tamahome se encontraba desmayado, luego de haber hecho la locura de tirarse al agua con aquella terrible tormenta, todo para salvar a su amada Miaka. Aquello realmente le ponía histérico, por qué no pensaba antes de actuar?... Aunque, luego de pensarlo, quizá el hubiera hecho lo mismo, no?...

Luego de haber encendido el fuego en aquella cueva, que aparentemente era de pescadores, se dirigió a Miaka y le dijo que se quitara aquellas ropas mojadas. La reacción de la chica, en el fondo, le causó gracia y agrado al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Eh? – la chica no parecía entenderle.

- ¡Que te desnudes atontada! ¿Es que no me entiendes? ¡Vas a pescar un resfriado!

- Pe… pero… pero… - la chica estaba totalmente roja.

- ¡¡Ya está bien de tonterías! – el chico se abalanzó sobre la joven y le despojó de sus ropas, excepto la ropa interior.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Depravado! ¡Sádico!

Él se había quitado la camisa que estaba totalmente empapada. Al hacerlo, vio en la chica una reacción que le cautivó. Allí estaba ella, con su ropa interior, viéndolo sin camisa totalmente ruborizada. Cuando esta se dio cuenta que él la observaba detenidamente, enseguida se dio la vuelta, completamente nerviosa.

Esa reacción le dio al chico una idea. Por qué no jugar un rato con ella?... o en realidad eran otras sus intenciones? Eso lo descubriría más adelante…

- ¿Qué pasa Miaka? – dijo acercándose con cuidado a la tímida chica que le daba la espalda - ¿A estas alturas te das cuenta de mis encantos? – silencio – Ahora que lo pienso, ya que he dejado correr lo de Hotohori… ¿por qué no? – y tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la joven, la volteó para verla a la cara – Estaría bien volver a actuar como un hombre y liarme con una chica, ¿no crees?

La chica parecía estar en shock, pues no reaccionaba y estaba súper roja. El chico utilizó el tono más sensual que pudo. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de distancia, y con aquella tonalidad rojiza que cubría su rostro, se veía aún más hermosa.

Pero en qué estaba pensando! Aquello era solo un juego… no era así? Al menos, así era en un principio, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, su corazón se encontraba palpitando con fuerza. Se había percatado de que la chica estaba en ropa interior y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, algo que la chica logró captar y la puso más nerviosa.

La joven se preguntaba qué le pasaba a Nuriko. Sabía que era un hombre, pero también tenía claro de que sus sentimientos eran dirigidos hacia Hotohori… o quizá se equivocaba? No! No podía ser… pero, no podía moverse, parecía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba y por alguna razón su mente quería que él siguiera.

Parecía que llevaban largo tiempo en esa posición, pero apenas estaban así unos pocos segundos. El silencio era terrible y hacía más tensa la situación. El chico no entendía por qué no podía alejarse y decirle "te lo creíste! Jaja!", esa era su misión. Sus labios… había algo en ellos que lo atraían. Tenía un extraño impulso de besar aquellos labios.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahí a su lado se encontraba su querido Tamahome inconsciente; pero ahora tenía a un atractivo Nuriko que tenía una mirada penetrante sobre ella y sentía que podía descubrir hasta sus más íntimos deseos… cuáles eran esos deseos? Ni ella podía creer que estaba deseando que aquel chico la tomara en sus brazos y le diera un apasionado beso… Él era su amigo y hasta se había acostumbrado a tratarlo como a una mujer, por qué ahora pensaba en él como un hombre? Quizá sería que sentía algo por él?

Al ver que la chica cerraba lentamente los ojos, él se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba algo, pero… por qué? Acaso ella no estaba totalmente enamorada de Tamahome? Por qué ahora no lo apartaba de un golpe y le decía lo que le había dicho cuando la despojó de sus prendas?... Sabía que en un futuro se podría arrepentir de lo que haría, pero, no podía más… algo en su interior le decía que la hiciera suya ahí mismo…

Y así, con la mayor delicadeza de la que él poseía, ya que siempre había vivido como una mujer y esto le dio esos toques sensibles y delicados que tienen estas, cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de la chica en un tierno y suave beso, pero que al mismo tiempo era muy apasionado.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido, un fuego interior que nacía dentro de él con solo un beso… lo que más le sorprendió fue que aquella chica se lo correspondiera de igual forma y con más pasión de la que él se esperaba de su parte.

Sin dejar de besarse, él colocó el delicado cuerpo de la joven contra el suelo y el suyo contra el de ella, pero sin poner todo su peso en ella. Con delicadeza posó su mano en el cuerpo de la chica, con la cual hacía movimientos suaves de arriba abajo, pero sin llegar a tocar nada.

Dejaron de besarse por un momento y él se quedó viendo el rostro de la joven de la que sin querer se había enamorado. Al mismo tiempo, ella lo veía toda ruborizada y sin poder creer lo que había y estaba pasando. Nuriko la había besado y ella le había correspondido al beso… pero estaba bien aquello? Ella no estaba segura de eso, pero de lo que si lo estaba era de que ella así lo quería.

Con mucha ternura, él fue bajando por su cuello, dándole suaves y tiernos besos de los cuales ella parecía disfrutar. Al mismo tiempo, la mano del chico bajaba por una de sus piernas, mientras que la otra tocaba las zonas por las cuales el chico iba besando.

De pronto, el chico se detuvo y colocó su rostro al nivel del de la chica. Los ojos de él demostraban ternura y pasión; mientras que los de ella mostraban inocencia y deseo. Él le sonrió con ternura y ella respondió con el mismo gesto.

- Quizá esto esté mal – comenzó a decir el chico - … pero me gustaría – de pronto sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba por el rubor - … hacerte mía.

Ella no se lo podía creer! Aquel realmente era Nuriko? El chico que siempre se mostraba tan femenino y fielmente enamorado de su alteza imperial. Lo peor era que ella, en el fondo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sentía unos deseos terribles de que lo que él pedía se hiciera realidad. Sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no eran los mismos sentimientos que tenía hacia Tamahome, a él lo amaba… pero qué era eso que sentía por Nuriko? Era una pasión inexplicable que seguramente nunca volvería a sentir con otro hombre… quizá ni con Tamahome.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir la chica.

En ese momento, ella recordó algo importante, algo que no le permitiría tener nada con Nuriko en ese momento y que tampoco le había permitido tener nada con Tamahome. Tai-Yi le había dicho claramente: "_No puedes mantener una relación sentimental con nadie. No te está permitido cruzar la barrera que te señala como Sacerdotisa y a ellos como Siete Estrellas hasta que hayas convocado a Suzaku. La Sacerdotisa de Suzaku debe poseer un cuerpo puro. Tiene que ser una virgen_". En aquella ocasión se lo había advertido por su relación con Tamahome y ahora esto también implicaba lo ocurrido con Nuriko. Aunque le doliera en el alma, aquello no podría suceder en ese momento y seguramente… nunca sucedería.

- Yo… - volvió a decir – lo siento Nuriko, pero… yo no puedo.

- Entiendo – el joven se apartó con cuidado.

- No malentiendas! – la chica intentó disculparse.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo, tú tienes a Tamahome… - el cabello ocultaba los ojos tristes del chico.

- No es solo eso… Tai-Yi me dijo que debería mantenerme pura para… para poder invocar a Suzaku… - levantó el rostro para ver a Nuriko – Lo siento.

- …. – "_No es solo eso_", aquellas palabras le dieron algo de alivio… sentía que, realmente, si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, quizá ellos pudieran haberlo hecho – Está bien! – dijo nuevamente con aquella voz animada de siempre.

Luego de eso, y de reírse un rato, Tamahome, que se encontraba recostado a su lado, había despertado. A esto, Miaka volvió su mirada al chico y en un arrebato de furia Nuriko comenzó a gritarle por haber hecho la tontería de tirarse al agua sin pensar.

**Fin del flashback**

De aquella forma, gritándole a Tamahome, aunque no viniera al caso, logró deshacerse de su tristeza por no haber podido tener nada con Miaka. Pero en el fondo se sentía aliviado y feliz, porque sabía que la chica sentía algo especial por ella, diferente a lo que sentía por Tamahome.

Nuevamente, una brisa pasó por el lugar. Ya se estaba oscureciendo y era hora de volver a palacio, para seguir sus aventuras y lograr despertar a Suzaku.

Aquella había sido una hermosa tarde, en la cual, con mucho dolor se dio cuenta de el gran amor que sentía por la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku: Miaka Yûki. Revivió momentos especiales, en los que no se había percatado de sus sentimientos y de los cuales ahora se sentía un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada, porque, aunque no pudiera estar con la mujer que tanto amaba, sabía que ella correspondía sus sentimientos y que aquella noche que pasaron en la cueva nunca la olvidaría, pues fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona amada puede corresponder a tus sentimientos, e igual no estar entre tus brazos…

- Nuriko? – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa voz tan dulce que nunca podría olvidar.

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, tan angelical, inocente y pura. La Sacerdotisa de Suzaku la miraba con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, que junto las estrellas del cielo nocturno, parecían dos hermosas esmeraldas perdidas en el firmamento. La joven le sonreía tiernamente y le estendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Bien, creo que es hora de volver a la realidad – se levantó con la ayuda de la joven.

- De qué hablas? – la joven no entendía.

- Miaka…

- Si?

- Siempre te protegeré.

La joven parecía sorprendida, pero luego sonrío con ternura. El chico devolvió el gesto y se acercó a ella, dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Aunque el viento soplaba y el ruido de algunos animales nocturnos rodeaba el lugar, ella nunca olvidaría que esa noche, logró escuchar de boca de Nuriko decirle un leve "_te amo_".

**Fin.**

**Fanfic iniciado:** 23 de septiembre de 2005

**Fanfic finalizado y publicado:** 24 de septiembre de 2005

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Fushigi Yuugi. Dedicado totalmente a la relación entre MiakaxNuriko. Aunque soy fan de la relación entre los protagonistas, me gusta mucho el personaje de Nuriko y aunque es medio yaoi, siempre me ha gustado imaginar un momento en el cual demostrara sus sentimientos como hombre.

Debido a que no conseguía ningún fic de esta pareja (en inglés hay uno que otro) en español, decidí crear mi propia versión en un oneshot que demostrara los sentimientos que florecen en el corazón de Nuriko ante la presencia de Miaka. Basado totalmente en algunas escenas del manga y modificada por mi persona la escena de la cueva, para darle un toque especial a la relación y demostrar un amor prohibido entre esta pareja.

Espero les haya gustado, porque a mi me gustó muchísimo escribirlo y realmente al hacerlo me he enamorado más de Nuriko! Espero sus reviews, no sean crueles!

Atte: Yume Shiroi / Serena Tsukino

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a Rodri.chan por darme ánimos a crear historias (no fue para esta, pero me motivó a seguir y crearla) y a Armandito, por darme algunas ideas posibles para la escena de la cueva entre Miaka y Nuriko.


End file.
